


Cock and Bull

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol can make certain things clearer and some secrets easier to tell. Now if only the person listening actually believed it. </p><p>(Leaving in the middle to go do karaoke probably didn't help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock and Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you bunches to [idelthoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts) and my friend Erika for all their help in beta'ing this fic. :D 
> 
> Be sure to check out the fics in the collection that came before mine (which are fantastic) and the ones that are to follow, which I'm sure will be equally awesome.
> 
> Happy New Year! Hopefully 2015 is a good one. :D

8:37 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
yoiu uwere right. jgo needde too knoxw. im telilng g hetr everything. 

8:40 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Detective Martinez? What’s going on?

8:41 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
I’m sorry, that was Henry. He demanded to use my phone. Apparently he needed to tell you something urgently. 

8:47 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
This is why he gave up drinking, you know. Although, sometimes it’s hard to tell, with how he texts sober.

8:48 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
No, he is definitely drunk. 

8:48 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Please tell me he’s not AA. 

8:49 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
No, he just over indulges sometimes. 

8:51 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Well, at least he’s just a talkative drunk. He’s trying to tell me all about his “immortality.” That stalker really got to him. 

8:57 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
He’s certainly got an overactive imagination. But you’re sounding pretty sober. You can type at least, which is more than we can say for Henry. 

8:58 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
I stopped after one glass when it became obvious that this one wasn’t going to quit.

8:59 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Do you need me to come get him?

9:00 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Nah, I’m good. The whole gang is here, and I’m going to cut him off soon. I’ll keep an eye on him. 

\-----

Lucas Wahl @soulslasherfan72  
my bosfs is cooler than yours. i #karaoke #MEtalent #likeaboss  
youtu.be/d93LsidKss6

Mike Hanson @MikeRHanson  
docs got soem pipes RT my bosfs is cooler than yours. i #karaoke #MEtalent #likeaboss  
youtu.be/d93LsidKss6

\-----

9:30 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
You have got to see this. youtu.be/d93LsidKss6

9:31 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
It doesn’t surprise me that he'd pick a 70 year old song half of us haven't heard of.

9:35 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
I'm surprised the bar had it.

9:36 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
They had to pull an old record out from the back. Henry was pretty demanding. 

9:38 PM  
To:Abe  
From: Jo  
He said that it was a favorite of Abigail's. 

9:41 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
What's the story there? Really? I know he didn't meet her in WWII.

9:50 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
It's really not my story to tell. But there's more truth to that story than you might think.

\-----

Lucas Wahl updated his status: I love everyoone in thsi bra

 _Jo Martinez likes this_

Lucas Wahl updated his status: I love everyoone in thsi bar _edited_

\-----

10:13 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
So apparently you're Henry’s son, now?

10:20 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Well, he’s certainly bossy enough. 

10:22 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Of the two of you, I think it’s Henry who needs a parental figure around. 

10:27 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
I’m not sure I’m the one for that job. 

10:28 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
I don’t blame you. 

10:30 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
It’s sweet, how you take care of each other, though. 

10:36 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Like Henry said before, he’s family. 

\-----

Lucas Wahl @soulslasherfan72  
henry was tryingt o explain thermodynamcs to hanson idon't think ti worked pic.twitter.com/NbkesRzg @MikeRHanson #science #lecture 

Lucas Wahl @soulslasherfan72  
then came teh arm wrestling pic.twitter.com/HjlssiosjY @MikeRHanson #armwrestling #imbettingonhanson

Lucas Wahl @soulslasherfan72  
henry wasd not teh victor pic.twitter.com/skjDfijIlsLhin @MikeRHanson #mybossisstillcoolerthanyours #notsurprised #hvaeyouseenhansonsarms

Mike Hanson favorited  
henry wasd not teh victor pic.twitter.com/skjdfijIlsLhin @MikeRHanson #mybossisstillcoolerthanyours #notsurprised #hvaeyouseenhansonsarms

\-----

11:35 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Bringing him home now. He's started telling me about the top ten worst ways to die. 

11:35 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
I could have done without the detailed lecture on exsanguination. 

11:36 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Are you sure you don't want me to come get him? You don't have to cut your evening short.

11:48 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Already on the way. It took a minute to get him in the cab. He's squirmy drunk. 

11:50 PM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
I'll be ready to lend you a hand when you get to the shop. This won't be the first time. 

11:54 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
So, I know this just the alcohol talking, but it sounds like he really believes this stuff. But it can't be true, right?

11:55 PM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Sorry, of course it's not real. Clearly, I've had too much to drink. 

\-----

8:17 AM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
 _Picture message_  
Thanks for looking after him last night. I'm guessing you look better than he does this morning. 

8:20 AM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
It was no problem. Plus, anytime he gets insufferable, I'll just bring up that YouTube video. Or that picture. 

8:25 AM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Sorry if my texts got weird last night. I guess I was more buzzed than I thought. 

8:30 AM  
To: Jo  
From: Abe  
Henry can be a convincing storyteller.

8:38 AM  
To: Abe  
From: Jo  
Yes. He is.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Henry sings is ["Sixteen Tons"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUpTJg2EBpw). It was originally released in 1946 by Merle Travis, but my favorite version is the 1955 cover by Tennessee Ernie Ford. I imagine that Henry would say that he hated it, but couldn't help humming and singing along when Abigail would play it at home.
> 
> The arm wrestling bit was inspired by [this photo](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdimt3lTiV1r2x6cpo6_250.jpg) of Wes Aderhold and Daniel Vincent Gordh from the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. I, unfortunately, do not have a picture of Ioan and Donnie arm wrestling.


End file.
